Zoids Chaotic Century: The Virus Organoid's Child
by Piratical Nonsense Youkai
Summary: YAY! chapter 4 finally up! puleeze r&r! Oh, and I screwed up on the uploading of chapter 3, so reread that if you havent' already.
1. I say we keep fighting if it makes her h...

Zoids Chaotic Century:

Child of the Black Moon 

Virus Organoid

Part 1

"I say we keep fighting if it makes her happy!"

"Alright Zeke, let's mobilize!" 

"Van, the speed of the enemy Zoids are increasing at an amazing rate!" 

"Don't worry Fiona, we'll be fine." 

"Okay, I've discovered the weak point of the enemy Dibison. If you use the guns on the Liger's chest, you should be able to hit its underside." 

"I've got it, Fiona." 

Van Freiheit and Fiona were in another Zoid battle. So far, they had the advantage over the opposing Zoids. Van was flying through with no hesitation or mercy. 

"You're gonna pay for blowing up my teammates you little punk!" one of the members of the opposing team threatened. He was the last one standing, so inside he didn't feel too confident, but he still had the guts to threaten Van. 

"We'll see about that!" Van replied smoothly as he readied the guns. 

Just as Van was about to fire at the enemy Dibison, the Saber Tiger of the opposing team used it's last shot to throw Van off balance, and into the dirt. 

Fiona screamed and put her hands over her head. Van lost control of the Blade Liger and bumped his head on the side of the control panel. When he brought his head up, Van was ticked!

"Aagh!" he yelled as he got the guns ready again and charged. Showing no mercy, Van shot at the Dibison. Just as fast as the battle began, it was over. 

"Yeah, all right Van! You did it!" Fiona hugged him from behind his seat. 

"_We_ did it," he replied, grinning. From the cockpit, they both heard a growling noise. 

"Yes Zeke, you did wonderfully as well!" Fiona told the organoid. Zeke seemed to growl with pleasure at the compliment. Fiona and Van laughed together. 

H H H H 

"Nice going Van! That team didn't stand a chance!" Moonbay congratulated him. 

"Hmm, yeah, you didn't do too bad," Irvine added. "I still think Zeke would be better off with me, though." Zeke objected with a growl. 

"Oh, would you just give it up, Irvine?" Moonbay laughed. 

"Lieutenant Van Freiheit?" asked a man walking into the room. 

"That's me," Van replied. 

"There's been a report of an attack in a city not far from here. Reports say it was some kind of strange Zoid. You're the only one who can go and check it out." 

"I'm on it, let's go, Zeke." 

"Wait, Van, can't I go?" Fiona asked, stopping him. 

"I'm sorry, Fiona, it might be too dangerous."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk your safety, just stay here with Moonbay and Irvine, okay?" 

"Van, I-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." 

"Okay." And with that out of the way, Van left. 

H H H H 

With no hesitation, Van made his way to Giana City, the place where the attack had been reported. As he made his way into town, he didn't notice anything unusual or anything out of place. 

"Everything seems to be fine," Van said to himself. "What do you see Zeke?" Zeke replied with a growl that seemed to say, 'I don't see anything either'. "Hmm, I wonder what the big deal was?" Van wondered. 

As he made his way through the city, he saw that nothing was wrong. Suddenly, he saw a person lying on the road. Van jumped out and ran towards the person. It was a young girl, with brown hair, and a large cut on her forehead. Van ran to the nearest building, and knocked on the door. 

"Hello, hey, there's a hurt girl out here!" No one answered. Van tried the next house, and again there was no one home. He tried five more before he realized that no one was in any of these houses! _What the hell is going on?_ Van wondered. 

He ran back to the girl, and lifted her onto his shoulders. Van carried the girl back to the Liger, and headed back towards the base.

H H H H 

"Wow, and you said you just found her?" Moonbay asked.

"And she was the only person in that whole village?" Thomas finished. 

"Yeah," Van replied quietly. Suddenly, a door opened, and Fiona walked out. 

"So, how is she?" Moonbay asked, getting up. 

"That cut's pretty bad, but I think she'll be fine," Fiona replied with a smile. "She's sleeping right now, but I think she'll be okay when she wakes up." 

"That's good," Thomas sighed. "I was beginning to worry." 

"Are you saying you didn't think I could help her?" Fiona asked, sounding somewhat hurt. 

"Uh, no! Of course not Miss Fiona, I just thought that, um, well…" Thomas trailed off. Fiona giggled. 

"I'm just joking Thomas!" she laughed. Van and Moonbay laughed with her. Thomas turned bright red. 

"So, what did I miss out on?" Irvine asked, walking over to them. 

"Hey, where have you been?" Van asked him. 

"Out taking a run with the Lightning Saix. Man, I love that Zoid." Van smiled. "Seriously though, what did I miss? Did you manage to find out what was going on in that city?" Van explained the whole thing to him. "Freaky," Irvine said slowly. 

"Isn't it though?" Moonbay asked. 

Suddenly, they all heard a yell coming from the room. Everyone ran in to find the girl backing up to the wall, with Zeke standing in front of her. 

"Go away!" the girl screamed at the organoid. 

"Wait, he won't hurt you!" Van cried out. The girl looked at him with scared eyes. 

"Who are you?" Van asked quietly. 

"Zeke, come here," Fiona ordered softly. Zeke stumbled over to her. Van slowly made his way toward the girl. 

"Are you all right?" he asked, offering his hand. The girl slowly nodded and took his hand. 

"What's your name?" Moonbay asked. 

"My head feels funny," she said quietly, rubbing it. 

"Some name," Irvine mumbled. Moonbay sniggered. Van glared at them. 

"Don't you remember your name?" Van asked, looking back to her. The girl shook her head slowly. 

"Do you remember anything?" Fiona asked, coming up behind Van. 

"I 'member big blackness." 

"Huh? Big blackness? What the hel-I mean heck-does that mean?" Irvine asked, catching himself before he swore in front of the girl. Moonbay rolled her eyes. 

"The big blackness took mommy," she said so quietly they could barely hear her. "It took brother and sister, and Sara and all the other people." Tears began to roll down her face. 

"Oh, you poor thing," Fiona said quietly, taking the girl in her arms. 

"Oh god, can't we just cut all the mushy crap?" Irvine asked, sounding annoyed. 

"Y'know Irvine, can't you show any sympathy? I'm getting a little sick of this attitude of yours!" Van yelled at him as he got up. 

"Look, I was just joking," Irvine said defensively. 

"Yeah, well, stop it!" Van yelled. 

"Jeez, you don't need to get all touchy, okay? I'm sorry!" he yelled back. 

"Okay, you two, enough!" Moonbay tried to separate them. 

"Butt out Moonbay!" Irvine yelled, pushing her back into the wall. 

"Oh no, Moonbay!" Fiona yelled, running over to her. 

"Oh, Irvine! I am gonna kill you!" Moonbay screamed as she got up. 

While all this was happening, no one noticed that the little girl began to laugh. At first it was just a little giggle, but soon she was laughing like seeing them fighting was the funniest thing in the world. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at her. 

"Um, I'm confused," Irvine said blankly, letting go of Van's shirt. 

"What's so funny?" Fiona asked, kneeling in front of her. 

"Keep fighting, it's funny!" she laughed. 

"Um, Van, what do you think?" Fiona looked back at him. 

"I say we keep going if it makes her happy," Irvine grinned, grabbing hold of Van again. 

"Hey, now hold on a minute!" Moonbay pulled Van out of Irvine's grip. 

"Please fight," the girl looked at her with baby eyes. Moonbay seemed to be pulled in. 

"Sure, whatever," she said almost robotically. 

"Um, Moonbay, are you okay?" Irvine asked. Without warning, Moonbay grabbed his arm and slammed him on the ground. 

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Moonbay?" he screamed at her. 

"Come on, fight me," she said, getting ready for another blow. 

"What's wrong Moonbay?" Fiona asked sounding scared. 

"Come on, fight me, Irvine, fight me!" she screamed again. And again, she took another swing at him. This time, Irvine was ready. He stopped her fist and pulled her onto the ground. He pulled her down so hard; she lost continuousness when she landed. 

"How do you like that, Moonbay?" he said, getting up and rubbing his arm where she hit him. 

"That was no fun," the little girl said quietly. They all heard a moan, and Moonbay began to move. 

"Oh, what happened? I feel like I've just gotten my ass kicked by Irvine," she moaned, rubbing her head. 

"That's exactly what happened," Irvine frowned down at her. 

"What did I do?" she asked, looking up at him. 

"You don't remember?" Fiona asked her. 

"No, what the heck are you talking about? What did I do to get a ass-whooping by Irvine?" 

"Well, let's um, leave it at that for now," Van said slowly. 

"I can't believe you don't remember," Irvine said, helping her up. 

"What did I do?!" she asked louder. 

"You just about broke my arm!" Irvine yelled back. 

"Oh, and you didn't almost crack my head open?" she pointed to her head. "You're a jerk, Irvine!" 

"Oh, just shut-up, little miss, 'what did I do?'" he said in a high-pitched voice. 

"You're so full of-"

"I said, END IT!" Van screamed. "Jeez, I'll bet that little girl is more mature than you two!" 

"Speaking of 'little girl', what are we going to call her, since she can't remember her own name?" Fiona asked, holding the now sleeping girl. 

"I say we call her Wakko," Irvine said, crossing his arms. 

"Oh please, tell me you're joking," Van rolled his eyes at Irvine. 

"Nope, I'm dead serious." 

"Why don't we call her, Gretchen? Or maybe Jackee?" Moonbay asked. 

"No way," Irvine argued. 

"What about Vannette?" Van grinned. 

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!!!!" everyone yelled at him. 

"Why not Elliee?" Fiona asked quieter. They all stood there for a moment, thinking about it. 

"Well, I like it!" Van said satisfied. 

"Yeah, you would," Irvine grinned, elbowing him. 

"It'll be great practice for when you two have your own kid!" Moonbay laughed. 

"Oh, Moonbay," Fiona said quietly, blushing. 

"I didn't say I liked it cause Fiona suggested it!" Van yelled, bright red. "No offense, Fiona," he added. 

"None taken, Van," she smiled at him, also red. 

"Yeah, my butt you didn't agree cause you don't have a _crush_ on Fiona!" Moonbay and Irvine were enjoying themselves. 

"Yeah, well, what did you two do last night when you left to go 'fight' behind Moonbay's Gustav?" Van grinned, pointing at them. 

They looked at each other for a split second, both red. Then they looked at Van with such a loathing look, you'd think they'd kill him in a second. 

"Um, I didn't mean that the way it sounded," he said quietly, scared out of his mind. "Of course, you were doing just what you went back there to do, fight, of course," Van was slowly backing up towards the door, with Moonbay and Irvine looming over him. "I'll just be going now," Van ran through the door, Moonbay and Irvine close behind. 

"Wait Van, we just wanna RING YOUR NECK!!!" Irvine yelled. They chased after Van, who was now trying his hardest to run as fast as he could while laughing his head off. 

"Alright, Irvine, gimmie your damn gun!" Moonbay yelled. 

"What? But this is my best one! Oh, fine, but you treat that thing with care!" he yelled back, stopping to pull it out. Van poked his head out from behind the corner. 

"Oh! Lending out our favorite guns now, are we?" Van grinned. He couldn't say anymore, because Moonbay just missed his head, and hit the corner. Van stood there frozen for a couple moments, then realized what was going on and ran. Fiona heard them from the room and sighed. 

"Van," she smiled and let out a soft giggle. "You never know when to quit, do you?" She laid Elliee down on the bed, and walked out, Zeke behind her. Fiona didn't notice it, but Zeke looked back at the girl. He growled softly. This human had an odd sensation to her. She seemed to like it when they fought, and she also seemed to have the power to control Moonbay. She didn't feel right, what was the deal with her? 


	2. Unfolding Mysteries

****

Zoids Chaotic Century:

Child of the Black Moon 

Virus Organoid 

Part 2

Unfolding Mysteries 

****

-The Guardian Force base-

"Fiona, do you think you can help me tune up the Liger?" Van asked her as she walked through the hall with Elliee. 

"Hi, daddy!" Elliee cried, going over and hugging him. Van turned bright red, and looked at Fiona, who just laughed. Because Elliee still couldn't remember anything, she had adopted names for all of them. She called Van and Fiona 'daddy and mommy', and she called Irvine her 'big brother', and Moonbay her 'big sister'. 

"Uh, hi… sweetie," Van said, trying to play along. "What were you and mommy doing?" 

"Mommy going show me big 'bots!" Van looked at Fiona questionably. 'The Zoids', she mouthed at him. 

"Oh, well, let's all go there together!" he cried, putting her up on his shoulders. She laughed, and looked down at Fiona. 

"Daddy's fun, right mommy?" she asked. 

"Yes, he's wonderful," Fiona smiled at her, then at Van. Moonbay saw them and grinned. 

"Wow, wouldn't Van make a great dad?" she said to herself. 

"Yes, and Fiona has always had that mother-like attitude to her," Dr. D said, coming up behind her. 

"So, have you found out anything about that girl?" Moonbay asked, quieter now. Lately, Dr. D had been doing 'research' on the girl. He watched her behavior, and recorded it, and then he would see if he could do something about her memory. 

"Strangely, no. I've been trying to find out how in the world she seems so open towards everyone, it's really stumping me." 

"Well, isn't that the nature of little kids? I mean, aren't they always open like that?"

"I've never seen a child who's been through so much as she had, and still been so lively and enthusiastic. Normally, they're quiet and shy, but she's different, and I'm trying to figure that one out right now." 

"Hey, are Thomas and Irvine back from their little 'errand' yet?" Moonbay asked him. 

"No, not yet, I can't figure out what's taking them so long," Dr. D said, sounding worried. Irvine and Thomas had gone to investigate the city where Elliee had been found, to see if they could find any clues to the whereabouts of any of the townspeople. They had been gone for two days. 

"If they're not back by tomorrow, I'm gonna go look for them," Moonbay said, walking back to the lab with Dr. D. "Irvine said he would help me with repairing my Gustav, and, well…" 

"Oh, you just miss him!" Dr. D teased her. "You miss your widdle Irvine, don't you?"

"Damn it, I'd finish you off right now, if you didn't look half-dead already!" she yelled at him, taking a swing at his head. 

"Calm down, Moonbay, I was just joking. Irvine will be fine, remember, Thomas is with him. Plus, he's a strong kid. He'll get out of anything thrown at him." Moonbay gave him a small smile, but inside, she felt something was wrong. 

****

-Meanwhile, in the hangar-

"Ooo, pretty!" Elliee said in awe. "They so big and shiny!" Van laughed. "What it called?" she asked. 

"Well, this is called the Blade Liger," Van replied, smiling down at her. 

"Blade Liger?" she asked, confused. Fiona giggled. 

"Yes, it's like a big cat," he described. 

"I like kitties!" she cried out happily. Van also showed her a Godulus belonging to the Guardian Force, and a Command Wolf. "Daddy knows lots about the big 'bots!" Elliee cried out, sounding impressed. 

"Yes, he certainly does," Fiona replied, which made Van blush. 

"Aww, come on, I don't know that much!" he said modestly. 

"Can we ride?" she asked, looking at him with big eyes. 

"Um, well," Van looked at Fiona. She nodded. "Sure!" he said. "Zeke! Can you come here, please?" Van called to the organoid who was on the other side of the hangar. Zeke didn't seem to hear him. "Zeke!" Van called again. 

"Zeke, come on, we're going to go for a run, don't you want to come?" Fiona asked him. The organoid looked at them, growled softly, then walked away. 

"I guess he doesn't want to," Van said, kind of stumped, "that's odd, Zeke loves going for runs." 

As Zeke walked away, he looked back. Van and Fiona were getting into the Liger with that strange girl. Zeke wanted so much to go, but he didn't trust that little girl. There were traces of some scent that Zeke couldn't pinpoint. He felt something coming from that girl, and it wasn't good. Zeke didn't know what to think about her. She confused him. She seemed so sweet and naïve, but there was just something mysterious about her. He did know, however, that the girl they called 'Elliee' wasn't to be trusted. 

****

-A few hours later-

Later that night, while everyone was eating, Zeke walked out to the hangar. He decided he'd go for a run now. Van wouldn't mind as long as he was careful. He jumped into the Liger, and began to run. Ah, this is what he wanted to do all day, but with that girl in the way, he couldn't. As Zeke controlled the Liger through the desert, he spotted something in the distance. 

As he got closer, he saw it was a person. Zeke returned to the outside, and slowly walked toward the person, so he wouldn't frighten whoever it was. He made his way closer, and heard a moan. He kept going right up to the person. Through the darkness, Zeke could see that it was a man. Zeke sniffed at him, trying to pick up a scent. He knew this scent, it was Thomas! 

"Zeke, is that you?" Thomas asked wearily. Zeke growled in response. "Oh, it is you! Quickly, warn Van…" he began to lose continuousness. Fast as he could, Zeke picked up Thomas, got him into the Liger, and ran it as fast as he could to the base. 

"Hey, what the hell? That's my Blade Liger!" Van yelled, running outside as the Liger came closer. Zeke opened the cockpit of the Zoid and jumped out. Inside lie Thomas. 

"Thomas!" Fiona yelled. 

"Oh my god, what happened?" Moonbay asked, running up behind her. Van ran to him and lifted Thomas onto his shoulders. 

"Thomas? Thomas, wake up!" Van tried to get him to respond, but Thomas stayed silent. "Fiona, go get Dr. D; Moonbay help me with Thomas!" Van ordered them. "What could possibly have happened?" Van asked himself. 

****

-A few minutes later-

"Yes, he's beat-up pretty bad," Dr. D noted, examining Thomas' condition. "What happened?" he asked, looking at Van. 

"I really don't know. Zeke just brought him back in the Blade Liger," Van replied. 

"Zeke, did you know from the beginning that Thomas was out there?" Fiona asked the organoid. Zeke shook his head and growled. 

"Daddy, what's happened to Uncle?" Elliee asked, tugging on his shirt. 

"What, Uncle?" Van asked her, confused. _Oh, she must have just thought that up now._ "Well, Uncle's been hurt pretty bad," Van replied softly, kneeling down and putting his hand on her head.

"Will he be okay?" she asked scared. 

"Well-" Van hesitated, afraid to tell her how bad Thomas was. 

"Yes he'll be fine," Dr. D interrupted, smiling down at her. 

Suddenly, Moonbay realized something terrible. 

"Wait," she said suddenly, "wasn't Irvine supposed to be with him?"

"You're right, where is he?" Dr. D replied. 

"If Thomas is here, then," Fiona paused, "where's Irvine?" Just then, they heard Thomas let out a soft moan, and he opened his eyes. 

"Van?" he said softly. 

"Thomas!" Van cried. 

"Thank god, we thought you would never wake up!" Dr. D said. 

"Van… it was terrible," he started, "the organiod is the cause, it's all because of the organoid." 

"What, Thomas, you're not making any sense," Van said confused. 

"Thomas, where's Irvine?" Moonbay asked, kneeling in front of him. 

"It was black…. took Irvine…. we're all in danger…." Thomas tried to say. "The girl…it's the girl…" 

"Thomas, what happened to Irvine?" Moonbay yelled desperately. 

"Moonbay, try to calm down," Fiona told her, "you're scaring Elliee." The girl buried her face in Fiona's dress. 

"No! I want to know what happened to Irvine!" she screamed, her eyes filling with tears. 

"Moonbay, please," Dr. D tried to calm her, "we'll find him, but now we need to worry about Thomas." 

"Thomas will be fine, he's here, with us, but what about Irvine?" she looked up at him, tears running down her face. "He's still out there." 

"Okay, I'll go look for him," Van said finally, "come on, Zeke." 

"Wait, don't go Daddy!" Elliee cried, grabbing his shirt. 

"Your 'brother' is out there," Van told her, "and I'm going to go look for him." 

"No, no, NO!!" Elliee screamed, looking into his eyes. She seemed to pull him in. "Daddy doesn't have to go, right Mommy?" she asked, looking at Fiona. Again, her eyes pulled Fiona in. 

"No, please stay, Van, stay with us, forget Irvine." 

"FORGET IRVINE?! Oh, some friend you are, Fiona!" Moonbay screamed. Van glared at her. Moonbay seemed taken aback. Elliee gave her the same pull-in look, but Moonbay seemed to know what was going on. "No," she said menacingly, "no, I'm not falling for it. I don't know what you did to them, but I do know that I'm not going to be pulled into your little game. Not when Irvine's in trouble. I'll find him, and you're not going to stop me." Moonbay left, leaving them all to adore Elliee. 

She walked slowly to the hangar, and looked at the empty place where Irvine's Lightning Saix usually stood. Then she walked outside, looked at the stars, and began to sob. 

"I'll find you Irvine, I promise." 

~!~@~#~$~

Well, that's chapter 2 for ya. Plz r/r and just for the heck of it, here's a little preview of what's coming up in chapter 3!

~!~@~#~$~

"What the hell is that?" Van asked. 

"That's the-AAGH!" Thomas screamed in pain. 

"Thomas? THOMAS! What the hell is going on?" 

"Van…it's the…darkness…" Thomas fell unconscious. 

"Oh my god, Thomas! Van, what happened to him?" Fiona screamed. 

"I don't know Fiona, but I think it has something to do with this 'darkness' we're up against…"

~!~@~#~$~

Well, there ya go. I'm not gonna spoil it, so just watch out for chapter 3, k?

Keep Reading!

Bit's Girl


	3. Darkness

Hello people! I just wanted to say thanx to all of you who have been reading up to this point. And also I noticed in the first and second chapters, I never put a disclaimer, so here it is! I do not own Zoids in any way, and had I, I would hold very important producers of Viz hostage until certain demands were met.but that's a different story! On to Chapter three!  
  
Zoids Chaotic Century:  
Child of the Black Moon  
Virus Organoid  
Part 3  
Darkness  
  
-The Guardian Force Base-  
"Jeez it's hot out," Moonbay said to herself, "but I won't let that stop me." For the past three days, she had been desperately trying to think up a way to find Irvine, and to stay away from Van. Ever since Moonbay had figured out what Elliee was up to, he had been acting strangely. Fiona too. They would glare at her whenever she passed them, and Fiona refused to talk to her. Even Dr. D was acting weird, well, weirder than usual at least. Thomas was still hurt, so he would drift in and out of sleep. Even that little girl wouldn't work her mysterious powers over him when he was in this state.  
Yet all these events seemed to happen when Elliee was around. Moonbay couldn't figure it out, what was with this little girl?  
"Hey Moonbay, what are you doing?" She turned around and saw Van walking towards her.  
"Oh, just, you know, fixing up the Gustav," she replied. He seems pretty normal, she thought. Maybe it's because Elliee's not around.  
"Still worried about Irvine?" he asked her softly. She nodded slowly. "Don't worry, Irvine's been gone longer than this, and he still made it back okay. I bet that he's on his way back now."  
"But you said that yesterday," she replied sadly, "and he's still not here."  
"Maybe he has something he needs to do, like, go earn some extra money or something."  
"But would it really take him this long?" she asked. Van didn't reply.  
"Daddy!" came a cry. Moonbay turned around to see Elliee wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly, she knew that he was lost again. "Daddy, what you doing with her?" Elliee looked at Moonbay in resentment.  
"Yes Van, what are you doing talking to that monster?" Fiona agreed, walking up to them.  
"MONSTER?!" Moonbay screamed, "I'll tell you who the real monster is here, it's HER!" she pointed at Elliee, who hid behind Van. What Van did next scared Moonbay. He came up and slapped her-hard. So hard, that Moonbay fell down.  
"Don't you ever talk about my girl that way again," he told her menacingly. Moonbay looked at him with wide eyes, her hand on her cheek. Fiona walked up behind him, and Moonbay saw that their eyes were glowing. It wasn't bright, but there was a slight blue glow to them. She looked at Elliee. Her eyes were glowing too!  
Oh my god, she's controlling them! Moonbay suddenly realized. Slowly, she got up and began to walk away.  
"Stay away from our daughter!" Fiona yelled after her.  
I don't know what the hell that girl's trying to do, but I'll help you Van; Fiona, I promise.  
  
-A few days later-  
Finally, Thomas began to come around, yet Moonbay was getting a heavy feeling in her stomach. If Thomas was getting better, Elliee could trick him too. Moonbay promised herself she wouldn't let that happen, so she stayed with Thomas all the time. Even though he found this a bit awkward, Thomas enjoyed all the attention given to him, especially by Moonbay. Normally she wouldn't act this way. Yet he decided not to let it bother him, and he just sat talking and laughing with her. He did find it odd, however, that Van nor Fiona had been around to check up on him. Yes, it was very odd that Fiona-kind, caring Fiona-wouldn't even come to see how he was doing. He decided to ask Moonbay about this. "Moonbay," he began, "why is it that you have been with me ever since I woke up, and Miss Fiona nor Van has come to see me once? I haven't seen that little girl either." Not that I mind, he thought, there is something very odd about her. It makes me feel uncomfortable. "Oh, well." Moonbay couldn't answer. How can I tell him that Elliee is controlling them? "See, Thomas, they're really busy right now, um, looking for Irvine," she lied. "Oh, I see." "But they'll come to see you soon," she said reassuringly, but she bet anything they wouldn't come near the room as long as she was in there. Thomas just smiled. "Yes," he said, "yes, Irvine's safety is more important right now, so I should just be patient. I hope they find him soon." "Yeah," Moonbay replied quietly, "so do I."  
  
Another week passed, and Thomas was on his feet again. But Irvine was still nowhere to be found. It had been almost three weeks since he disappeared, and it seemed no one but Thomas and Moonbay was worried about finding him. Van and Fiona had been with Elliee, and Dr. D was cooped up in his laboratory, not letting anyone enter. Until one warm afternoon changed everything. "Elliee, Elliee!" Van called out as he walked through the hallway. "Oh, Thomas," Van ran toward him, "have you seen Elliee?" "No Van, I haven't seen her all day, are you sure she's not with Fiona?" "I'm positive, because Fiona's looking for her as well." "Well then Van, I-" "Lieutenant Schubaltz! Lieutenant Freihiet!" Van and Thomas turned around to see a Guardian Force officer running towards them. "Yes, what's wrong?" Van asked him. "There's been.a strange.accident." he replied slowly as he caught his breath. "What sort of accident? What happened?" Van asked again. "A strange Zoid.destroying our troops.we need your help." "We're on it," Thomas replied courageously, as he and Van helped the officer up, and ran toward the hangar. "ZEKE!" Van cried out. "Fiona! We need your help!" "What is it, Van?" Fiona asked, coming out of one of the rooms. "Did you find Elliee?" "Not yet, but I need to go, there's a strange Zoid out there." "Oh, well, let me come, Moonbay can stay here and look for Elliee." "I can what?" she asked, walking towards them. "We need to go investigate a strange Zoid, can you stay here and look for Elliee?" Van repeated. "You mean you trust me with her?" Moonbay asked, confused. "Of course we do, Moonbay, why wouldn't we?" Fiona asked, also confused. "Oh, nothing, sure, I'll stay here, good luck." she replied. "Great, thanks Moonbay, Zeke! Where are you?!" Van called the organoid again. They heard a growl, and then Zeke appeared from behind the corner. "Come on, Zeke, we have an emergency, let's go." They all ran down the hall and Moonbay just stood there, stumped. "Stay away from our daughter!" Fiona's threat kept echoing in her head. Van's too. "Don't you ever talk about my girl that way again." Moonbay just couldn't figure it out; how could they such terrible things to her then, and be so kind now? And calling Elliee their daughter.of course! Elliee was controlling them.to act like her parents! She had figured something out at least. The real question was: why? Why did she want Van and Fiona to be so protective-and mean? Moonbay also remembered how she found it funny when they fought as well, but she couldn't explain that one.  
  
Well, it's better than knowing nothing, at least maybe I can tell Van and Fiona the truth about her, Moonbay told herself reassuringly, yet something deep inside her was saying that this wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded.  
  
-The desert-  
"Do you see anything, Van?" Thomas asked him as they ran through the desert. They had been running for about twenty minutes, and had found nothing, even though the officer said the incident was only occurring about sixty miles ahead.  
"No, I don't see a thing," Van replied slowly, "Fiona, are you picking up anything?"  
"Nothing yet.wait! I'm getting a reading of some kind, and it's coming nearer!"  
"How fast?" Thomas asked.  
"I'm not sure exactly, but it's-wait, it's retreating now!"  
"Let's follow it!" Van cried, "full speed, Zeke!" They followed it for about five minutes, until they finally began to see something.  
"Van, there's something up ahead!" Thomas cried.  
"Yes, I see it," Van replied, "can you tell what it is, Fiona?"  
"It's some sort of Zoid, I think," she replied. They got closer.  
"That's no Zoid I've ever seen!" Thomas yelled. Indeed, it was no ordinary Zoid-if that's what you'd call it-it was black, but it had no definite form. It was like some sort of black hole. From where they were standing, they could see some Zoids from the Guardian Force trying to avoid it.  
"Hey!" Van tried to contact them. "What's going on? What is that thing?" They got a response, but they could barely hear what they were saying.  
"Va---heit---it---too---can't avoid---." It was too broken to understand.  
"Please repeat that!" Thomas yelled. All they got for a response was static. Then, to their utter horror, the 'thing' just seemed to suck up all the Zoids!  
"What the hell is that?" Van yelled.  
"That's the-AAGH!" Thomas screamed in pain. "Thomas? THOMAS! What the hell is going on?" "Van.it's the.darkness." Thomas fell unconscious. "Oh my god, Thomas! Van, what happened to him?" Fiona screamed. "I don't know Fiona, but I think it has something to do with this 'darkness' we're up against. ZEKE! Get ready to attack!" "Wait.Van." came a quiet reply from Thomas. "You can't attack it.you will be.Agh!" he brought his hands to his head again. "Hold on Thomas!" Van yelled. "Let's go Zeke!" The Liger began to charge at the darkness. "Wait, Van!" Fiona cried, "there's a strange presence here! I don't know what it is, but it's telling me we're in grave danger! You mustn't go!" "Fiona, we're not going to know what it is unless we attack!" "No!" she screamed, "please, Van, listen to me!" But Van had already gotten the blades out, and was charging. The darkness seemed to notice him, and started to charge up for an attack. "I don't think so!" Van yelled. It hit, but his blade just passed right through it. "What the hell?!" he yelled. They landed, and Van tried to turn around, but the Liger fell to the ground. "What happened?" "Van.the Liger.the entire system.is frozen! "How can that be possible? We didn't even hit it!" "It seems that infected the Zoid! There's a form of darkness spreading throughout the entire system!" "I can't move! Zeke, ZEKE!" Van yelled. He got no response. "It's.its affected Zeke! He's been hurt Van, there's nothing he can do!" "Can you get rid of it?" "I can try." "Hurry!" The darkness began to advance towards them, ready to attack. It opened up its 'mouth' and began to absorb darkness from all around it. "We're going to be killed! Hurry Fiona!" "I'm trying!" It was almost charged up. "Van! Fiona!" Thomas yelled. "FIONA!" "It's not working Van!" In the few seconds before the darkness attacked, Thomas knew what he had to do. He couldn't let Van and Fiona get killed. He would. It fired. Van and Fiona closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the impact.but it never came. "Huh?" Van opened his eyes and looked back. "No.THOMAS!!" "No." Fiona couldn't speak. "Now." Thomas said weakly, trying to withstand it, "you must get out of here." "No Thomas! Not without you!" "Van! It's working!" Fiona yelled. "NOW!" Thomas yelled. With all the strength he could muster, Van ran, as fast as the Liger would go. Thomas watched it slowly disappear. "Goodbye Van.and good luck." He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
-A few minutes later-  
Van stopped in the middle of a desert. Fiona was crying.  
"Thomas.why?" she said barely above a whisper. Van opened the top of the cockpit and jumped out. Fiona followed. He stood there, staring at the ground. After a few moments he spoke up, quietly.  
"It should have been me.I should be the one to pay the price.not Thomas." Fiona walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. Van just stood there, crying.  
  
Well, there's chapter three!!!! Can you believe that this frickin thing took me over a month to finish??? I had so much damn homework, these teachers never give you a break!!! (Yeah, yeah.excuses, excuses) Anyway, I am going to answer a question I've been getting a lot lately. In the first chapter, why does it seem that Van is fighting in a NC0 battle? Well, the answer is, he wasn't, I just made it seem that way. I didn't really mean to, it was supposed to be just another antagonist disturbing the peace. Sorry if I mislead you. I also want to apologize. I've been leaving you guys hanging in all my chapters, and I guess you guys don't approve. (How was I to know??? I thought it would be a cool idea!) Anyway, I'll try to stop doing that. Look out for chapter 4! Keep reading! Bit's Girl 


	4. Devastation

WAHOO!!!!! Chapter 4 already!!! This one's sure to keep you glued to your monitor!!! Ahhh, it's so nice to write a Zoids story while listening to .hack//SIGN MP3's…I have soo many!!! Okay, enough about MP3's. I want to thank all my loyal readers who have been updating me after every chapter, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter 4!

****

Zoids Chaotic Century

Part 4

Devastation

-The desert-

"WHY?!" Van yelled. "Why did he have to go and give his life like that? We should have been the one's who…aagh!"

"Van…" Fiona said quietly. "Don't you think Thomas died proudly? Knowing that he protected his friends?"

"I know, Fiona, it's just…" He turned and looked at her. Tears were streaming down his face. "I just wish that whole situation could have turned out better." 

"Oh, Van." Fiona walked closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I do too." And the two stood there, holding each other in their arms. 

****

-The Guardian Force Base-

"I'm worried," Moonbay said to herself. "They should have been back a long time ago." She paced back and forth, worrying. She had a strange feeling in her stomach, like something terrible had happened. Dr. D. hadn't come out of his laboratory all day, and this bothered Moonbay. She walked to the door and banged on it a couple times. "Dr. D? Hey, get out here old man!" 

"Go away!" came a yell from inside the room. However, it wasn't Dr. D. who responded. This voice was different, kind of robotic-sounding. 

"Oh, no, you're not gonna fool me with that voice-changing machine of yours!" she yelled back, angry now. "Get out here, NOW!" There was no response. "DR. D!" She sighed loudly, turning around, and then she quickly turned around again and kicked the door fiercely. "DAMN YOU!" she screamed. "Well, at least now I know who really wants to find them, and who DOESN'T!" she stood there for a couple moments, not getting any response, then she turned around and stomped away. _That jerk,_ she thought, _what could he be working on in that laboratory that's more important than our friends' safety? _

Walking down the long, quiet hallway, Moonbay thought she heard crying. She followed the sound, and came to the door that led to the weapons room. Opening the door, she walked in. The crying had stopped. 

"Elliee?" she called out, thinking that it was her Moonbay had heard crying. She walked in a little bit further, and the door suddenly slammed behind her. "What?!" She ran back and tried to open it, but it was locked! 

"Hey, Dr. D? Elliee? Anyone? HELP!"

****

-The desert-

As Van and Fiona walked back to the Liger, Zeke suddenly jumped out and ran towards them, growling. 

"What is it, Zeke?" Van asked the panicking organoid. He seemed to be trying to tell Van that they should get back to the base. 

"Zeke, what are you trying to say?" Fiona asked. Giving out a roar, it jumped back into the Liger, lowered the head, opened the cockpit door, and made another urgent growling noise. 

Van seemed to understand. "Come on, Fiona," he said grabbing her arm. They jumped into the cockpit of the Zoid, and ran as fast as they could to the base. 

-**The Guardian Force Base-**

Zeke jumped out of the Liger first, with Van and Fiona close behind. They ran around the hallways, trying to keep up with the panicked organoid. 

"Where could Zeke possibly be going?" Van wondered out loud. Suddenly, Zeke stopped. "Zeke, what is going on?" Van asked him. Suddenly, Fiona heard a sound. 

"Van, is that laughter?" 

"Yeah," he replied. "Moonbay must have found Elliee." They followed the laughter to a room. Van opened the door, and there was Elliee, giggling and playing with…an ORGANOID? It was a pink color, with gold eyes that seemed to glow. Around it's neck was a yellow ribbon. 

"Daddy!" she cried happily. The pink organoid growled, and moved in front of her. 

"Elliee, where did this organoid come from?" Van took a step forward and the organoid growled louder. "What the-hey you, get away from her!" Van yelled. 

"It's okay, Daddy, Aleena is my friend!" Elliee grabbed the organoid around the neck. "Aleena, this is our Daddy, he's really nice!" she smiled again, and pointed at Fiona. "And that's Mommy, okay?" Aleena growled, showing her approval, and let Van pass. Fiona knelt down in front of Aleena. 

"Well, you seem harmless enough," she smiled, rubbing the organoid's head. Aleena looked from Van and Elliee, to Zeke. She growled at him in a cheerful way. Zeke quietly growled back, and walked up to her. With a few growls and movements, Aleena and Zeke walked up to them, growling happily. 

(A.N: From here on out, I'm gonna be translating the organoid's conversations, just to make it easier on myself and everyone else.) 

"I think that Aleena and Zeke will get along fine," Fiona smiled. Van grinned. 

"Hey Zeke, do you have a new girlfriend?" Elliee giggled. Zeke and Aleena both growled loudly.

Zeke: _Nu-uh, no way!_

Aleena: _It's not true! _

Van and the others laughed. 

"Elliee, would you like some dinner?" Fiona asked. 

"Yeah, yeah!" she cried out happily. They all walked out of the room, and headed to the kitchen. 

!@#$!@#$

Van walked out into the hangar later that night. Fiona was putting Elliee to bed and Zeke was off somewhere-probably with Aleena. He looked out into the desert, and felt the sudden stab of sadness. Thomas was-did he want to say it? Van knew Thomas was probably dead, but he didn't want to fully bring himself to the truth. Van felt a great pain, such as never before. He felt as though his world was crumbling. When had he last felt like this? He couldn't even remember. First Irvine disappeared, and now Thomas was dead. 

Van sat down against the wall, and began to cry. He couldn't help himself. His friends were dead, and he didn't even know why. What was that terrible-thing that had taken them all away? Why did it want them? How was Van going to beat an enemy he knew nothing about? It was all too much. 

__

Dad, I don't know what to do anymore. Please give me the strength to save everyone else. He sat there, until he heard footsteps. He looked up, and Fiona was walking over to him. He noticed that she too had tears running down her face. She sat down next to him, and he brushed one of her tears away. 

"Oh Van, I'm sorry, I know I should be strong. I have to help you stop this monster. I just…I can't bring myself to believe that two of our friends are probably dead… it just crushes me inside…" Tears were running down her face. 

"I know Fiona," Van comforted her. "It's hard, I know. But you're right, we gotta be strong. We have to stop this-this thing from hurting anyone else. For Irvine and Thomas's sake." Fiona looked up. 

"Yes, you're right." She smiled through her tears. "Yes I will do whatever I can to help you, Van. I will stand by your side the whole way, and we will beat this monster together." Van smiled. 

"Thank you Fiona. You're so strong, even in the toughest of problems. Thank you for that." She put her hand on his. 

"I love you Van. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." She kissed him. Van thought how lucky he was to have Fiona…she was so wonderful…He was so happy with her by his side…

!@#$!@#$

Moonbay sat in the cold, dark room. She had no idea how long she'd been in there. Thinking of a way to get out, Moonbay heard footsteps outside. She jumped up and banged on the door. 

"Hey, can someone hear me? HEY!" 

"Huh, is that Moonbay?" she heard Van's voice. 

"Yeah, Van it's me, let me out!" There was a beeping noise, and the door opened. Moonbay's eyes adjusted to the light, and she walked out. 

"What happened Moonbay?" Van asked her She looked at him, with a mixture of fear and anger. 

"Van, it was HER! It was Elliee, she locked me in here!"

!@#$!@#$

Buh-buh-bum! It goes from angst to romance! Sap alert! Anyway, sorry that this chapter took so long to finish and that it's a little short. But I hope that I can get the next chapter longer, and up a little sooner! Okay, gotta run, plz r&r! See ya!

Bit's Girl


End file.
